Pocket hole wood joinery involves joining boards by inserting a fastener at an angle through the edge of one board into the other. Such joints are commonly used for face frames, cabinet boxes, leg-to-rail joinery in chairs and tables, and so forth. Drill guides or jigs are used to drill the holes through which the fasteners or pocket screws are inserted into the adjoining workpiece.
Typical jigs or pocket hole devices require manual, complex and time consuming adjustments to set the jig to properly tighten on various sized workpieces. The need to make these adjustments increase the difficulty of using the prior art jigs and also increase the amount of time it takes to use prior art jigs. In addition, the clamping mechanism of typical jigs or pocket hole devices require the user to meet a certain level of precision to adjust the jig to achieve the right clamping tension. If the jig is not precisely adjusted the workpiece will be too loose within the jig which leads to movement of the workpiece during use and causes poor quality pocket holes. Or alternatively, if the jig is too tight the clamping mechanism will not fully close on the workpiece which requires readjustment of the clamping mechanism before it can be used. Alternatively, if the jig is too tight, this could cause damage to the workpiece (such as markings) or alternatively damage the jig itself.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an improved adjustable holding system.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that improves upon the present state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that quickly adjusts to various sized workpieces.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that is easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that does not require complex or precise adjustments to be used on various sized workpieces.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that is quick to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that is inexpensive to produce.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that is durable and rigid and robust in design, function and use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that presents an improved manner and method of setting the length of pocket hole stepped drill bits.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that presents the ability to remove and replace the upright.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that provides storage for parts, pieces and tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that has removable supports.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that has removable stops.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pocket hole jig that provides improved dust collection.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.